wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Bloody Revolution
Before I begin the story, I just like to elaborate on something. The story is based off of the French Revolution, the reign of terror to be specific. It follows the story of Maximilien Robespierre. There are bits of french, but I'll include the translation. I'll be holding polls to name characters later on. Read on to find out more. :) The Start of it All ''-3 years prior-'' "François." Jacqueline called from the other chamber. "There's something important I need to tell you."François responded. " Yes Madame? What is it?" Jacqueline looked him in the eye, stalled a moment, and proceeded. "I know this may be a bit surprising, but, I've concieved...an egg." François looked at her as if her red scales had grown wings and flew off of her body. "An...egg? But...we aren't even mates. Are you sure you're ready?" Jacqueline cut him off before he could ask any more questions. "It'll be OK. I know it. The egg is rather large, by the looked of it, male. But do you think-" François suddenly interrupted her. "Jacqueline, I want to be with you. To have dragonets with you, and be with you." Jacqueline seemed completely stunned, eyes open wide. Just when François thought he had messed things up with her, she rushed up, embracing him in her wings. "What took you so long jerk?" She looked in his eyes, smiling. She led him into the other chamber, and in the middle, wrapped in blankets, sat one egg, its tan shell glistening, even in the faint light of the cave. Jacqueline looked at her soon-to-be mate. "What should his name be? It should be dignified but subtle. Maybe, Alphonse?" "Hmm, seems a bit strong, like more of a prince's name. What about Abel?" Jacqueline thought for a moment, then smiled. "I know the perfect name." François felt his heart speed up. "What is it?" Jacqueline looked at him, then the egg, and smiled. "I like Maximilien." ''-1 year later-'' François and Jacqueline stood, watching Maximilien's egg. The tan egg glowed bright, illuminating the entire room. The soon-to-be parents stood, watching in silence. The cracks in the shell grew larger. Before long, the little tan dragonet tumbled out of his egg. The dragonet had an unusual appearance, his scales, instead of the normal skywing oranges and reds, were tan. His eyes, instead of yellow, were shimmering pools of blue. Rather beautiful eyes, glowing a gourgeous sapphire light, full of power and intelect. "He's wonderful." Jacqueline said, gently nuzzling her new son. "Our little Maximilien." New siblings Maximilien and his younger sister, Charlotte, watched eagerly as their new sister, Henriette climbed out of her wicker basket for the first time. The small orange dragonet was squealing and babbling the same nonsense all newborns did. She had hatched a week before, but Jacqueline and François felt it would be best if their two dragonets waited to meet her, as they did with Charlotte. The suspense had been eating away at the two as they waited. Maximilien especially. He deeply enjoyed the company of his younger sister and would be sure to lavish their younger sister with the same type of affection. "Dad, why is she so small?" Charlotte asked. Charlotte, who was only one, had been born when Maximilien was two. He still remembered that tiny red dragonet. François asnwered gently. "Well, she's just a baby. It'll be a while before she can play." Charlotte held her claw out and Henriette pawwed at it, squealing. "Will she get bigger, dad?" Maximilien looked at her. "Of course she will. You were small like that once too." Charlotte turned her head in confusion. "I was?" François gave a light snicker. "Yes, darling. And so was your brother. Every dragon starts out small, but can grow up strong and smart. Just give it some time and she'll be able to run and play, just like you." Henriette lifted herself up and fell out of the basket. Maximilien's heart skipped a beat, and next thing he knew, he had her in his paws. Before he even realized what happened, he must've jumped out to catch her. Everyone in the room looked at him, all speachless. He looked at his little sister, and back at his father. "I...caught her?" François looked at his son, immensely proud. "Yes, son. You did. And Maximilien, I couldn't be more proud." Henriette crawled out of his paw and stood up on her wobbly little legs."M..Ma." Charlotte gasped. "Dad, She's trying to talk!" Henriette took a deep breath and tried again. "Ma...Max." 2 years later The three dragonets ran down the corridor to their mother's room, with Maximilien in the lead. Jacqueline was due to lay an egg that day. When they arrived, they were let in by their father who looked immensely proud. A yellow egg sat in the straw next to their sleeping mother. The egg was a moderate size, a male. Small for the gender, but a healthy looking egg. "What name did you choose for it?" Charlotte asked. François looked at her and smiled. "We chose Augustin." The room was filled with happiness, but for Maximilien, something wasn't right. Maximilien nuzzled his mother. "Mom. Mom, wake up. Mom?...Mom?!" He pushed on her arm a little, tears forming in his eyes. "Mom! Please wake up!" François pushed him aside and desperately tried to wake up his mate. "Jacqueline! Allons! Vous devez vous réveiller!(Come on! You have to wake up!) The dragonets began to cry into each other's shoulders, except Maximilien. He was helpless to do nothing but watch as his father desperately tried to wake his mother. Tears streamed down his face and dripped off of his chin. François stopped after some time, sobbing softly. Without a word, he flew out of the large window in the side of the cave wall. Maximilien made an attempt to chase after him, but Charlotte grabbed his shoulder. "Maximilien." She said with tears welling in her eyes. "It's over. Let him go." Maximilien looked at her. "But..." "She's gone, Max." He looked at his sister and walked over to the egg, picking it up and cradling it in his arms. Sobbing, he managed to stutter a few words. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, Augustin." In the Wake of Devastation François didn't return for three days, and when he did, was highly intoxicated. This continued for a few years at the least, and Maximilien was left with the responsibility of caring for his siblings, especially Augustin. The dragonet had to be weaned onto whole foods early to prevent starvation. But one day, François didn't return. The children waited over a week, but he never came. On the nineth day since his disappearance, his aunt and uncle showed up at their cave, saying that their father had been found face down in a ditch, dead from alcohol poisoning, and they would take care of them from then on. They were very cruel to them and forced them to join a law school, going by their last names, Robespierre. They were forced to get good grades, and if they got a bad grade, they wouldn't be allowed to eat that day. They were forced into separate rooms at night, but would sneak out to meet in the hallway. The deastation seemed to affect Maximilien the most. Whenever their mother was mentioned in their private conversations, his voice would faulter and his eyes fill with tears. When he was old enough, Maximilien, who at that point went by Robespierre to sound more dignified, snuck in and brought all three siblings with him. But things had been especially difficult for Henriette, having grown sick from an unknown disease. When she was 19, she collapsed during a hunt and was unable to recover. She died the next day and the grief shook the siblings deeply. Charlotte was almost lost as well, nearly dying of grief from the loss of her only sister. Meanwhile, the peasants of the sky kingdom were revolting and the king thought it was the start of a revolution. The palace of versaille had been attacked and the bastille fortress had been raided and torn down. The king and queen had been imprisoned and the jacobins club was rising to power. Little did they all know, this bloody conflict would seal all of their fates forever. Robespierre and the Jacobins Robespierre recieved a letter stating he had been chose to join the jacobins club. He was hesitant at first, but with enough persuation from his siblings, he accepted the offer. When he stepped up to give his speech, he was incredibly nervous. Each measure of his speech was long and thorough, and every time he stopped to raise his glasses, people thought he had nothing more to say. But after scanning over the room, he readjusted his glasses and continued. Moreover, his voice was overall, weak, and didn't carry well in hallways or outside. But against all odds,he was picked to join the association because of his convicing argument and manipulative words. He convinced Augustin to join him and the jacobins to form a new government, a republic. Under the republic, all the citizens would be equal to each other and the religious leaders and nobles would, too, have to take part in paying taxes. The jacobins founded a new group to help protect the revolution and its followers, especially with the counterrevolutionary activities in the western part of the kingdom, the committee of public safety. Robespierre soon became leader of the committee, and got rid of the oppresive religion and created a new one, The Cult of the Supreme Being. He also welcomed religions that had been shunned for generations into the sky kingdom. From this need to protect the revolution, this plunged the quest for freedom into its bloodiest days, The Reign of Terror. The Great Terror "So it's settled then, Danton." Robespierre stated, pacing, deep in thought. "The captured counterrevolutionaries will be executed." "Robespierre, you bugger. These are innocent lives you're taking." Danton snarled back. "Do you even realize what you're- "That's not for you to decide. Now watch your ill mannered mouth or I'll have you imprisoned too." Robespierre interrupted calmly, in great contrast to Danton's fierce tone. He gestured to Augustin and Couthon near the doorway of the building. He pointed at Danton. "Get him out of here. I have not the time nor patience for this."Robespierre stated, rather iritated. "I have enough problems already with the sandwings attacking from the south, icewings from the north, and mudwings from the east." As they grabbed ahold of him, Danton struggled, blurting out at Robespierre. "This isn't over you nasty rat! I'll take you down if it's the last thing I do in life! Vous hostie de poubelle!(You worthless piece of garbage!)" Robespierre didn't even flinch at Danton's harsh words, though he did seem rather digusted a former friend would behave in such a way. Robespierre turned to face out of the window. The breeze whistled through his horns, but at the moment, nothing could sooth him. The Festival of the Supreme Being was in a few months and preparations were slow. Day by day, more skywings died in battles. But even more were sentenced to the guillotine. Robespierre himself refused to attend the executions himself. After seeing his mother and sister die right in front of him, just the mere thought of a dragon dying was appalling to him. Just then, Saint-Just burst through the doors, completely out of breath. "*Pant, pant* Robespierre *pant* sir, Marat was *pant* Marat was killed today." Robespierre's claws unsheathed to full extent with a sickening click and he barred his glistening white fangs. "...What?...What did you just say?" Saint-Just tried to act brave, but he couldn't hide all of his fear. "Marat was killed. His murderer, Charlotte Corday, is being guillotined as we speak." "Dispicable. Yet another loyal radical lost." Saint-Just stood at his side, but was dwarfed by the tall figure. "But monseiur, you're the incorruptible. You're a figurehead. This country needs you." Robespierre looked at him. "I just want this vile nightmare to end. Every day, more dragons die. I almost lost my only remaining sister. I can't afford to loose anyone else." a few days later It was all over for Danton now. He shifted away from Robespierre's faith and began following the counterrevolutionaries. Robespierre was outraged with this discovery, sentencing him to the guillotine. Though Robespierre was saddened by the loss of a former ally, he felt it was what was for the best. Danton was escourted to the scaffold, snapping at the guards the whole way. Fifteen dragons had been executed before him. His wings were bound and his paws were in shackles. The guards allowed him to give a speech before his execution. "I leave it all in a frightful welter, not a man of them has an idea of government. Robespierre will follow me; he is dragged down by me. Ah, better be a poor fisherman than meddle with the government of men! My only regret is that I am going before that rat Robespierre. Don't forget to show my head to the people. It's well worth seeing." And with those words, the executioner loaded Danton into the guillotine. Danton chose to look up at the blade as it fell, and closed his eyes as it happened. Danton and fate finally caught up with each other, and another soul was lost. a few months later The crowds gathered around the makeshift mountain in the center of town. The Festival of the Supreme Being would be starting soon. Robespierre was at the summit. With the gongs sounding in the distance, Robespierre descended from the summit. people in the crowd began to mutter. "He's gone too far this time." "Enough is enough." "Look at that bugger. It's not good enough for him just to be leader, he has to be god." When Robespierre reached the bottom, he delivered a speech, a speech about the peace of nature, virtue, and the ablility to reason. A few dragons in the back left to begin plotting against him, to end him once and for all. He was due to deliver a speech in a month. They would strike then. It wasn't very far away so preparations would have to be made quickly. It was the beginning of the end for Robespierre. The happy times of the festival were not meant to last and a dark cloud crept over fates horizon, and it wouldn't be long until it engulfed him completely. Category:Fanfictions